You leave me breathless
by Tantoun
Summary: a one-shot set five years after Tiaras, champagne and owl sweaters.


"S you are not doing it right, No! " whined Blair stretching her feet, The blonde stopped all together and stood up giving Blair a shiny smile before taking off to the kitchen.

"Get your ass back here!" shouted the brunette furiously! How can Serena do this to her? Leave her in the middle of her foot massage! Doesn't she know that pregnant women need this more than air? Serena just waved her hand up in the air which caused a few huffs from Blair's part.

"I need more water for this!" shouted the blonde back with a laugh, her wife have been quite grumbly after everything she have been through with the pregnancy.

On her way to the kitchen the blonde tripped over a few toys that were left there by their younger child Adrienne. Adrienne, awfully like her mother when it came to being tidy –_which she totally was not_- She refused to put her toys back in the pink Barbie box that Serena had got her because _"its easier to find my toys like that"_.

Serena tripped over a squeaky duck, One of Adrienne's favorite bath toys and the little rubber duck screamed out in pain at least according to Adrienne who came to the duck's rescue after her mother brutally stepped on the little thing.

When Serena finally made it to the kitchen in one piece, something else popped up there behind her, _something furious._

"Mommy!" she whimpered darkly.

"Yes sweetie?" questioned the older blonde while pouring some water into one of bowls so she can take it back to her exhausted wife in the bedroom.

"You stepped on grumpy! You could have just told him to move over! I always tell him that when we take baths and he always listens!" muttered the tiny blonde stomping her feet.

Slowly, Serena span around trying to get her _'I'm sorry'_ face on before talking to her girl. Her blue eyes met the younger blonde's one, a soft smile tugged her lips apologetically, her baby was really affected by this. The tiny girl had grumpy bundled between her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie" her hand reached over to Grumpy stroking the duck's head slowly and kissing it before placing another kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"All good now?" she questioned from where she kneeled down to the duo hoping that both grumpy and her daughter did forgive her.

"Yes grumpy says he is not mad anymore" her lips tugged upwards, she surged forward hugging her mother's leg, that was the only thing she could reach really. Serena patted her five-year-old blonde wild head, adjusted her headband and took off to her bedroom again to aid her wife's aching feet.

As soon as Serena's hands dipped into the water and her fingertips barely touched those tiny feet that were aching to be massaged the doorbell rang. Blair dramatically threw her body back and faked a long sigh, why can't she have her damn massage without anyone interrupting?

That same smile crawled up to Serena's face again as she wiped her hands one more time on that same towel, the blonde's heart sank at how her wife's face fell down when the doorbell rang. She really looked forward to some time with Blair alone but that was hard to have with Adrienne and their hectic schedules. She pressed her lips against her wife's forehead lingering there for a second; her hands cradled the brunette's face while their eyes met.

"its okay we will have more time later" whispered the blonde which made Blair release a sad chuckle and nod.

She left the bedroom headed for the door; the blonde sprinted as soon as she saw Adrienne running for the door. She also made sure the tiny duck was out of the way, she couldn't handle another one of her daughter's tantrums.

"Harmony!" shouted out loud the tiny brunette as she ran to the door like her life depended on it. Serena held her from behind and lifted her up before finally getting there and answering the door, no ducks were harmed in the process.

The tiny girl was the first to enter the house, her tiny feet stomping around like she was searching for something, someone. The light yellow dress that Serena got for her swayed left and right above her knees as she walked in.

"Hi" her soft voice making the other tiny blonde wriggle for freedom from Serena's embrace. The moment Serena set her down she was all over the girl, hugging her hard. Serena thought harmony looked kind of blue after that hug.

A couple of voices peered from outside their front door,

"Please watch your steps"

"I know I'm pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm blind Quinn!"

Serena pressed her hand against her lips, if Rachel saw that smirk she would wipe her face off earth. The brunette turned into a meanie when she reached her last months of pregnancy. Her friends were finally back from that long trip to Ohio that Rachel kept mumbling about over and over in their emails, texts and phone calls.

The brunette was more than happy to give harmony the experience of living with her grandfathers for five months. But what she did not expect was that Harmony was bored by week two and whining to get back to the van der Waldorf's, a weird name if you would ask Rachel but she tried suggesting mashing their names together but only earned her a glare from Blair and Serena at the same time.

As expected, Adrienne and Harmony disappeared not to be seen again in less than five seconds. Serena was more than sure that they were at her bedroom, because Adrienne kept bragging about how they have a baby now and how will she brag about it to Harmony. Blair was five month pregnant and healthy, the tiny blonde loved her baby sister/brother that she made sure to kiss her mother's belly every time she woke up and before she went to bed.

Serena welcomed both of the women inside with a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, she missed having them around. They both spent most of their time indoors watching movies and TV series.

"Babe! They are here!" shouted the blonde to her who was probably having a mental break down by the time.

Back in Blair's bedroom Harmony was tight hugging Blair, even though she loved her mommies Blair and Serena were her only aunties, aside from Santana and Brittany but those two were always_ far away. _

"There is a baby inside?" she whispered to Blair like her voice would wake whatever it is that was inside Blair's belly, huge eyes were focusing on that same belly that her hand was touching with high caution.

"Yes" answered Blair calmly holding the girl's waist and tugging her close.

"See I told you I'm not a liar," bitched the tiny blonde wrapping her arms against her chest electing a snort from Blair's behalf.

"Girls, can you please take this very serious argument out side while I change and follow you both? Oh and can you please get me a cup of water?" she wriggled her toes under the water waiting for their answer.

"I will get it!" shouted Harmony excited almost running into a wall on her way out.

"No! You won't! She is my mom not yours!" roared Adrienne running after her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the house, Rachel sat there almost laying on her back next to Quinn who was chatting cheerfully with Serena. The blonde took sometime off when Blair had her nap and cooked a few vegan cookies and dishes as well which she was serving that moment to both of her friends.

"So you are staying here for good now? Right? No more trips?" she nibbled on the cookie she had in her hand.

"I don't know I don't think _cough_*Rachel*_cough_can handle any for a while" the blonde smiled further when her wife nudged her rip.

"I'm doing just fine! Thank you Quinn" the brunette was blatantly lying, Quinn smiled as some flash backs from their trip on the plane.

"_I'm going to die, Quinn I can't move my feet how am I supposed to walk if I can't move them? What if I trip and fall on the stairs? Quinn! What if-" Quinn's hand pressing against her full lips muted what Rachel was about to say._

"_Rachel baby you are doing just perfect, relax now!" her hand rested there on her wife's thigh trying to calm her down._

"_Mommy? Are we going to die too?" questioned the little brunette from behind them._

"_No one is going to die! Don't worry sweetheart mom was just joking" she chuckled trying to brush off Rachel's earlier comment. _

_As soon as the plane started to actually move, Rachel's hands dug into the arm seats so hard, her eyes were closed and her eyebrows furrowed. _

"_We are going to die" _

"_But mommy just said we wont!" protested the tiny brunette, her mothers were confusing!_

"_Oh boy" _

"Hello you two!" uttered Blair sweetly pulling Quinn back to reality; those two have became closer to her in so many ways, more than she is welling to admit.

Quinn was the first up on her feet and lunching at the brunette's belly before even kissing her or greeting her. Her hands held that little thing for a while, her lips pressed a tiny kiss that made Rachel's eyebrow rose a little up, _she did not just do that!_ The blonde felt the brunette's eyes drilling holes into her head from behind. She gave Blair a tiny kiss on the cheek and a hug then returned to her seat with a wide smile directed at her wife.

She leaned down to Rachel's belly this time spreading a lot of random kisses everywhere begging for forgiveness. Rachel couldn't handle such a sight without smiling, her hand landed on Quinn's head ruffling her hair. Blair knew if Rachel moved there would be lots of whining and complaining involved so she chose to lean down to the brunette and greet her instead.

A while after the old gang sat down together and chatted their whereabouts and adventures to one other, Harmony and Adrienne were pretty silent for quite sometime. Serena knew something was wrong because her baby don't just flip off the radar unless she is doing something her mommies might not approve of.

The blonde sent a smile to her guests and took off to find the little angles. Their living room was quite open and the kitchen was right there so that only left one place, _their closet_. Her hand landed on the knob, she knew it would be a disaster just like that last time when she found harmony playing with her make up and had it smeared all over the floor. The stains took a whole week of scrubbing to come out, _Blair was not amused_. Serena pushed the door open slowly, her head poked in to find the two girls sitting neatly on the make up chair she had setup for her and Blair that sat in front a huge mirror that had prefect lighting.

"Now, Mom said I can use only Rimmel" uttered Adrienne while she flipped over the makeup products in the drawer.

"This one says Chanel," mumbled Harmony holding Blair's favorite lipstick.

"No! Mom said no Chanel just Rimmel keep looking" her hand reached over to the Chanel lipstick returning it to the drawer again.

The blonde couldn't help but to smile at that, she remembered the last time she and Blair went shopping and remembered clearly when her wife took off to Target and then to Rimmel's section. It was very weird because Blair wouldn't be caught dead wearing their make up. The brunette took two from everything she can, eyeliners, glosses, eye shadows and lipsticks.

Everything looked quite assuring now that the girls would be using only what Blair got them. She closed the door making sure the girls didn't notice her and went back to the living room to spend time with her friends.

When she finally got back down to them Blair kept her eyes trailed on her, _she was lucky to have her_. Next to her Rachel was whispering something to Quinn who looked later at her belly and placed her hand there, Rachel covered Quinn's hand with her's and kept shifting its position. The tall blonde who finally made it to the living room was greeted with a kiss soon after Blair stood up and wrapped her in her arms. Serena looked over to the other couple with Blair by her side, the two were trying to feel the baby kicks.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Or you want that to be a surprise?" wondered the brunette holding Serena close to her.

"Its a girl" exclaimed Rachel happily throwing her hands up. Quinn just shook her head, that was her wife…and _she freaking loved her to death. _She loved how Rachel's tune would go up when she was excited just like it did a moment ago.

"Congrats I'm sure she is going to be as beautiful as her mother!" commented the blonde applying a tiny squeeze to her wife's waist.

"Okay now enough with this! Who wants some hot chocolate?"

"Me!" two 'me's were shouted out loud at her from behind turned out that the little girls finally made it back to the living room, makeup free! How smart.

Blair looked at both of the girls then back at Serena with a curvy smile, she can smell the makeup remover all over the girls, she taught her baby well.

Serena left them all to get their hot chocolates ready while Blair sat down next to Rachel trying to feel the baby kicks as well. Adrienne had her ears pressed to Rachel's belly because Harmony told her that: "her sister told her that she loved her" yesterday when she did the same thing.

The little girl looked up to Harmony then to Blair, her hand finding the couch for support up until she was there next to Blair. She pressed her ear to Blair's belly, who ran her hand over her baby's head as the little one tried to hear anything from the tiny creature living there.

"Its not talking" her eyes forming a thin line of tears, her baby brother/sister refused to talk to her.

"Because it's sleeping now! When it wakes up I'll tell you so you can talk to it okay?" Blair's hands reached out to wipe the tears that rolled down her child's cheeks.

"Promise?" she gaped at her mother's face with hope.

"Promise sunshine" whispered Blair sweetly to her daughter who kissed her and her belly than sat next to her.

Serena came back with their drink, her blonde hair tied up in a bun. The girls help her deliver each drink to it's respectful owner without spilling any on the carpet which was an achievement. With Harmony and Adrienne's sense of humor that day, Serena, Blair, Rachel and Quinn couldn't wait any longer for those two little kids to arrive and lighten up their world more.


End file.
